Tell Me A Lie
by hellraiserphoenix
Summary: Not long after my long-term relationship with Colonel Lennox ends. I'm thrusted back into the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. But when my past comes back to haunt me and my old friends, can I save them. Lennox was NEVER married or had a child.By the way NCIS is real in this story. Please review and like.
1. Chapter 1

My P.O.V.  
I was alone. Again. In the four years we had been together, the longest stretch of time he had been home was 4 months. He would leave for 1 week, or 2, or maybe even a month. I had gotten used to the drill. He would get a phone call, quietly excuse himself from whatever we were doing, pack a black duffel bag with a few items, give e a quick kiss and promises of he would be home soon, and be gone.  
He didn't know that I was pregnant with is child.

The waiting killed me. I never knew where he was, what kind of mission it was, how long he would be gone. If he would even come home. I couldn't help myself think of it, but I knew these were dangerous missions. There was always the chance the only thing that would return was a coffin. The feeling that if he didn't come back that his baby would live without his or her daddy.

Even when he was home, there was the constant fear of when he would be called out again. Every time the phone rang, my heart stopped. I want to tell him, but he would always leave when I wanted to tell him.

It didn't used to be like this. What I did mattered to me and to other people. I was following my dream, traveling the world, working a fulfilling job as a NCSI agent on Air Forces bases all across the globe. Yeah I know what your thinking why is there a NCSI going around the world working on Air Force bases. Well there was a case that involved a terrorist. Qatar was supposed to be a short stop for me. The case was only supposed to be just for a few months, and then I would be back in Italy for a case that involved a leak within the agency that somehow ended up in Italy. I never expected to meet the handsome, confident captain, and I certainly wasn't looking for love. But I found it there in the desert. Then the war between the Autobots and Decepticons came to our world, and everything changed.

Now nothing mattered. Nothing except the waiting.

The apartment was nearly empty when he opened the front door. I sat in the middle of the floor, tracing the wood patterns with my finger.

"What's going on?" the shock was evident in his voice.

I hated to do it this way. But I knew if all my things were still there when he got home that he would be able to talk my out of it. This was the only way. Then I thought about our baby, but I knew he would miss out on her/his life.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm sorry, Will…"

"You're leaving?" He dropped his duffel bag with a heavy thud. It echoed in the empty apartment. I finally got the nerve to lift my eyes to meet his. They were sad as they stared at me. More than sad. Heartbreaking. I could only nod my head.

"Why?"

The tears were coming now. I looked away, out the open window. Sunlight poured onto the hardwood floor and reflected off the white walls. A gentle breeze lifted the curtain. It was a beautiful spring day.

Words failed me. I focused on the window and desperately wiped the tears away, shaking my head.

"Giselle, don't do this. Please, I love you." His voice was soft. He took a small step toward me.

"Love has never been the problem," I whispered.

Knowing there was nothing more I could say, I started to leave, brushing past him as I tried to reach the door. I know I should said something about our baby, but I couldn't tell him because I knew he would miss out on the important parts of her/his life. He gently grabbed my arm.

"Don't do this." His eyes were begging me. His one final plea. "Whatever it is that's wrong…whatever I did…I can fix it."

I slowly looked up at him. Into those eyes that had first attracted me to him. I still loved him. Of course I still loved him. And I held the Autobots dear to my heart. They were my good friends. My resolve started to falter. All it would take is one step. One step and I would be back in his arms…and his phone rang. My brain snapped back into control, and I was reminded of every reason why I was doing this. I took a step backwards. He sighed heavily and frantically tried to turn his phone off.

"You should get that," I said with a forced smile. "The world is waiting."

"Giselle, wait!" he called after me, his voice desperate.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, never turning around, closing the door with a definitive thud behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later 3rd P.O.V

Sam Witwicky's job search had not been going so well. But finally it seemed like things were turning around for him. It was not an awesome job. He was certainly not out saving the world. But at least it was something.

After his parents dropped him off at his home and left to begin their tour of Washington DC, he couldn't wait to tell Carly. Thankfully his old Datsun started.

Although she had been working there for several months, this was the first time Sam had been to visit his girlfriend at the Gould Accounting Firm. As soon as he arrived there, though, he realized this was no ordinary business.

"Carly!" He called across the never-ending white room. The glass ceiling brought in the sun to light the space. Classic cars stood like statues everywhere. His girlfriend was standing at a white desk talking with an older woman and looking as beautiful as ever.

"Sam!" She looked up and smiled, walking over to greet him. "Did you get the job?"

He wrapped her in a hug. "Yup. Do you like me more?"

"A little bit," Carly laughed. Her British accent sounded better with an echo.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you worked at the Starship Enterprise. I knew your boss loved cars, but this is ridiculous."

"Isn't it great? I told you I worked with the books in his car division. And Dylan is such a cool guy…"

Before she could finish, a tall and very handsome man with thick black hair walked up to them.

"You must be Sam. Dylan Gould," he stretched out his hand, introducing himself. "Carly has told me so much about you."

"Yeah, yeah, she's told me a lot about you, too," Sam replied.

"Listen, I would love to stay and chat but I am very late for an important lunch date," Dylan said, checking his watch.

"Sir, she's here," the older woman who Carly was talking to earlier said, pointing to the entrance. A woman was walking in, short but with an athletic build. Her hair was naturally a dark brown and straight down to her back. Her loose, purple blouse and dark skinny jeans were casual yet looked expensive. Sam recognized her instantly.

"Giselle?"

Her chocolate brown eyes had been focused on Dylan but instantly flicked to Sam. "Oh my goodness. Sam Witwicky! It's been such a long time. What are you doing here?"

_  
My P.O.V  
I walked up to him and gave him a quick hug while Carly and Dylan looked on incredulously.

"I should be asking you that," Sam replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" Dylan asked. His face seemed contorted and stretched, his smiled forced, as if he was hiding some emotion.

Sam started to answer but I cut him off. "Oh, I knew his parents. Way back in the day. A long time ago." My eyes pleaded with Sam to go along with the lie.

He stared at me for a second before refocusing on Dylan. "Oh yeah, long time ago. In fact, I was an infant at the time."

Everyone laughed and Dylan relaxed, placing his arm around me. "This is my very important lunch date. I'm so sorry I was late, darling. I will make it up to you." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I shrugged, seeming to be uncomfortable with Dylan so close. "It's fine. I hadn't made it to the restaurant yet. I was coming from the base just checking if anything new has happened and decided to stop by."

Carly looked over at Sam expectantly. "Oh, Giselle, this is my girlfriend, Carly," he said, pulling her closer.

I looked at Sam quizzically but smiled at Carly and reached out my hand. "Very nice to meet you." Much had changed for the both of them apparently since last seeing each other.

"Well, we should get going," Dylan said, starting to guide me away. "Carly, why don't you take the rest of the day off? Go celebrate Sam's new job."

"Really?" Carly grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Gould."

"Sure, yeah, let's get out of here," Sam said quietly, leading his girlfriend out the door.

As they were getting in his car, I ran out the front door. "Sam, wait!"

_

3rd P.O.V.  
"Carly, just stay here in the car for a second, ok?" Sam asked his girlfriend, peering through the car window.

She made a face. "Why?"

"I just need to talk to Giselle for a second."

"I thought you said you barely knew her."

Sam sighed. "I'll explain everything when we get home, ok? Just let me do this."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Ok."

Giselle was hurrying down the wide steps and Sam walked up the sidewalk to meet her.

"Where's Bumblebee?" I asked, surprised by his old, ugly car.

"He's unavailable. What was that in there?" he asked angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry," I shook my head. "I wasn't prepared…for this."

"Prepared for what? Explaining your past to your new boyfriend? What happened with Colonel Lennox?"

Giselle took a deep breath. "Will and I broke up about 3 months ago. And Dylan is not my new boyfriend. We've gone out a couple of times. That's it."

"But why did you lie to him? Are you embarrassed about the Autobots?"

"No. Never. It's just…you have to understand. When Will and I broke up, I had to leave all of that behind. And I can't explain to anyone about the Autobots. That's still classified information…as if anyone would believe me anyway. So it's just easier to…leave all of it out." my eyes were sad even now as I talked about it. "This has not been easy for me, Sam. That was four years of my life that I had to move on from."

His face softened. "Well, I guess I understand."

"What about you and Mikaela?" I asked.

"Oh, we broke up some time ago. Yeah, me and Carly have been dating a couple of years now." He turned to see the sour look on his girlfriend's face. "She's normally very nice."

I smiled. "I'm sure she is. Look, I'd better go. I'm meeting Dylan at his car. But let's keep in touch, you know. I didn't know you were in DC. Maybe you, me, and Carly can grab a bite to eat sometime. It would be nice to catch up."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Sam nodded.

"Great. See you soon!" I said then was gone as quickly as I had arrived. Sam was left shaking his head in wonder.

_

My P.O.V.  
Later that evening, I sat on the couch in my pajamas, sipping some hot chocolate and flipping channels on the television. When I chose a channel my hands went tenderly to the bump that was just becoming visible under my shirt. Now here I was, three months pregnant by the confident colonel I loved. It had been somewhat of an emotional rollercoaster seeing Sam today. It brought back so many memories, some of them bad, but most of them good. I wondered if I was finally beginning to move on and be able to look back on those years with happiness instead of breaking into tears thinking about my failed relationship with Will.

And the Autobots. I couldn't wait to hear how they were doing.

Lunch with Dylan had been nice. He was always good company and made me laugh. I smiled as I thought of him. Yes, maybe I was ready to move on.

_

3rd P.O.V.  
"She's lying to you," hissed a mechanical voice. Dylan sat in a chair in the middle of his office. The day had turned to night, yet only a lone lamp lit the room. It did little to illuminate the space, but Dylan knew it was there before it spoke.

"You know she is," Laserbeak poked its head out of the shadows, its red eyes peering at the accountant. "You must find out what she knows."

Dylan ran his fingers through his hair. He was sad yet angry. Sad because he finally felt like he had found someone special in Giselle. He really liked her. But angry because he did feel she was lying about something. Then he finds out that she's pregnant with the NEST commander's child.

"I know, I know," Dylan said, exasperated. He swiveled around to his desk and logged onto the computer. It took only a basic search before her name began popping up with strange occurrences in Qatar, Mission City, and Egypt. Pictures on rumor websites of her with alien robots. And one picture of particular interest…her in an embrace with the NEST commander himself, Colonel William Lennox.

Dylan's shoulders sagged while Laserbeak wore an evil grin. "We can certainly use this to our advantage."


	3. Chapter 3

My P.O.V.  
The next few days were uneventful for me. I worked at the navy yard almost every day for the last 2 years. It wasn't traveling around the world, but it was a good job in a stable environment. I had worked for the same team for all my time in Washington DC, but the director bought a building that had a lab, a office for me, and a video room to help with cases. The reason when this happened is when I told my boss and the director I was pregnant they had me moved to a building near the location close to Dylan's office not long after me and Will broke up. That was how the two of us met…he came in with a terrible cold and was looking for some medicine to help him thinking this was a pharmacy. I told him that this wasn't a pharmacy, but I offered my advice and told him that there was a pharmacy a few blocks from here he gratefully accepted it. He came back a week later, feeling much better and begging for my phone number. It took five tries before I finally gave it to him.

I talked to Sam briefly one evening on the phone, but he sounded distracted so I didn't keep him long.

Life was otherwise back to normal. Until late one afternoon when Sam came running in my building.

"Giselle, we have to go." He was sweaty like he had been running, and his eyes kept darting around nervously.

"Go? Go where?" I started to laugh but saw the seriousness of his face. "What's going on? What happened?"

"The Decepticons are back. We have to leave…NOW!"

Without even thinking twice, I took off my white lab coat, gathered my things, I left the report I was doing, and locked the door behind me as we left.

Sam had a hold of my arm as we ran towards his car. Carly was already sitting in the front seat.

"Carly, would you mind getting in the back seat?" Sam asked breathlessly, throwing open the car door.

"What for?" the young Brit was obviously very upset, especially upon seeing me was the reason they had stopped.

"Giselle and I have some things to discuss. Please, I don't have time to argue with you."

Carly angrily stepped out of the car , pulled the passenger seat forward, and slid into the back seat. She sulkingly looked out the window, her arms crossed over her chest.

I jumped in the car and Sam slammed the door behind me. He ran across and got in the driver side. The car was still running, and he jammed the stick into drive, peeling out into the road.

"Now, Sam, tell me what happened," I said, trying to collect my thoughts.

"The Decepticons are back. I was at work today at Accuretta Systems, and one of the guys in charge of Research and Development was killed. Thrown out the window by something. Then a Decepticon tried to peel my face off."

I raised a hand to my mouth in horror. "Oh my God."

"Yeah, a rough day at the office." Sam was swerving in and out of traffic, rushing to our destination. "How do you know it was a Decepticon that killed him?" I asked.

"How? You're asking me how? Because then it tried to kill me!" Sam was yelling.

"Sam…" Carly's voice seemed to calm him some. He took a deep breath.

"This guy, Jerry Wang, tried to tell me something. He gave me all these papers about missing engineers and astronauts. He said the Decepticons are killing off everyone who knows about what's on the dark side of the moon."

"The dark side of the moon…" I whispered, my mind racing. "But why are they killing humans? They've only ever wanted to kill each other."

"I don't know. But we are going to get some answers."

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" I suddenly wished I hadn't gotten in the car. I knew where we were going. Sam looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You need to be there. You know you do. You've been a part of this from the beginning. The Decepticons are up to something. And humans are involved somehow. Maybe if we all get back together…we can figure it out."

I nodded. I knew he was right, but I wished he wasn't.

We arrived at the Department of Health and Human Services just after dark fell. Heavily armed guards stood at the closed gate. Sam pulled the car up and rolled down the window.

"I need to get in there," he demanded.

The guard peered in at the three of us. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you? The Decepticons are back. They're back, and they're killing humans, and I need to talk to Colonel Lennox and Optimus right now." Sam was acting crazy, but both me and Carly stayed quiet.

"Sir, this is the Department of Health and Human Services," one of the guards said.

"Department of Health and Human Services…? Packing M4's? Oh, ok, so what are you guarding? Colostomy bags? Throat lozenges? You get that hat from nursing school?"

The guards were looking at each other with grim faces. I knew this was not going well.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Leave? What part of the Decepticons are back do you not understand?" Sam was yelling now.

Another guard hit his hand on the top of the car and looked in the passenger window. "Hey, get out of here, kid."

Sam's jaw locked tightly in anger. "Do not hit my car."

"Sam, calm down," Carly said softly from the back seat.

"No, I need to see Optimus right now! We are getting in this building." Sam put the car in drive and slammed the pedal down, tires spinning as they moved forward.

"No! Sam!" I screamed as a metal barrier popped up, sending the car upwards.

Sam let out a loud yell and leaped from the car onto one of the guards. Me and Carly hastily got out on the passenger side.

"Sam, don't! They have guns!" Carly cried as he and the guard toppled to the ground, wrestling.

One of the guards grabbed Carly, holding her back, but I swiftly shoved my palm into his nose. He stumbled backwards, shocked at the blood that poured out. I reached into him and grabbed the radio that was strapped on his uniform.

"Will! Bumblebee!" I screamed into it, hoping someone was listening.

The guard quickly regained control, slamming me into the back of the car. He pinned my arms behind me and slapped handcuffs on my wrist.

"That was a mistake," he said heatedly. She grimaced in pain but said nothing.

Suddenly there was the roar of an engine. It started from within the building but quickly got closer. Bumblebee in his Camaro form was speeding toward them. He stopped right in front of the guards and Colonel William Lennox jumped out of the passenger side just before Bumblebee transformed into his robot shape.

"Let them go," Colonel Lennox said. Bumblebee was hovering menacingly over the guards, his guns ready. They quickly released Sam and I. Carly ran to her boyfriend.

"THAT's my car," Sam said, pointing at Bumblebee.

"Get those cuffs off of her," Will said, pointing at me.

"Sir, she attacked me," the guard said with a confused look, blood still dripping onto his upper lip.

"I don't care, I said get them off!"

The guard haughtily unlocked the handcuffs and I rubbed my wrists where the metal had met with skin.

Will walked up to me. My heart was pounding. This was the closest I had been to him in three months, and yet, it felt like nothing had changed. Every emotion, everything I had felt for him, came rushing back to me. Then I remembered our baby.

I had trouble breathing as he stepped close and leaned into mme. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I nodded my head, trying to smile.

Sam had been talking with Bumblebee, but he looked over at the two. "Don't worry, I'm ok, too," he called to Colonel Lennox.

"Come on, we need to get inside," Will said, opening a gate next to the driveway and holding it open for Sam and Carly as they passed. As I walked through, he put a hand on the small of my back, meaning only to help guide me. It was a natural, unthinking motion, one that he had done many times over the past four years. But I stiffened at his touch, and, as if realizing what he had done, dropped his hand away.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd P.O. V.  
Sam quickly updated Lennox on everything he knew, and the colonel listened intently but stopped when Sam mentioned the moon.

"The dark side of the moon?" Will asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

Colonel Lennox shook his head and looked at the three civilians. "You're going to want to see this."

He led them through the large warehouse and up a flight of stairs. Giselle had been here many times through the times but it never ceased to amaze her. The vastness of the space only emphasized how large the Autobots stood.

Something was new in the space, however. A new Autobot, seemingly in a sleep mode, was being held up by a great frame. Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, and the other Autobots were gathering around it. She couldn't help but smile. It was so good to see them all.

"That," Will said, "is Sentinel Prime. Optimus and Ratchet just retrieved him from a crashed ship…on the far, or dark, side of the moon."

"Wow," Carly breathed, amazed at the sight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he was on the dark side of the moon?" Sam asked.

Colonel Lennox nodded grimly. "Optimus is going to revive him with something called the Matrix of Leadership. They also found some pillars on the ship, supposed to be some kind of transport system. Optimus says they are important to the Autobots."

"What is this?" called a loud voice. An older woman was hurrying up to them. She looked professional and angry.

"Who gave these people clearance?" she demanded.

"I did, ma'am," Lennox replied hesitantly.

"YOU did?" Her tone was very sarcastic.

"Uh, I got clearance when the Autobots crashed into my yard. And again today when a Decepticon tried to peel my face off. Have you had your face almost peeled off lately?" Sam was certainly in fine form tonight, and Giselle cringed at his mocking remarks.

"This is the Director of National Intelligence," Will said softly.

"Oh," Sam's face fell.

"Sam Witwicky, meet Director Mearing."

"Badmouthing a federal officer. You could be arrested for that."

"That's already almost happened to me tonight, too," Sam replied in a low voice.

"Colonel Lennox, unless I missed a policy paper that said we are now entrusting national security to teenagers…" Mearing glanced over her shoulder at her assistant, who shook her head, "good, I didn't miss that…you had no right to bring them in here. And who is this?"

"This is my girlfriend," Sam answered, pulling Carly closer. Mearing raised her eyebrows.

"She knows all about the Autobots and comes from a military family. I can vouch for her," Colonel Lennox interjected.

"And you?" the Director asked, peering out the top of her glasses at Giselle.

Will sighed heavily. "She's, uh, my ex-girlfriend."

"What is this, like a date? A double date?"

"You know, as a tax payer, I would really like to lodge a complaint," Sam said. "Seeing as how a Decepticon tried to kill me today, I really think my government owes me something."

Director Mearing stepped in close and narrowed her eyes. " It sure sounds like you think you're someone special, but listen to me, Sam Witwicky, if you tell anyone about what you see in here, you will go to prison for treason. Do you understand me?"

"I only take orders from the Autobots. I know them, I don't know you," Sam replied.

"You will."

The two glared at each other for a few seconds. Giselle shifted uncomfortably and locked eyes with Ironhide.

"Well, well, well, look who finally came to visit," Ironhide said, a hint of a smile pulling at his metallic lips. The other Autobots gathered around.

"Giselle, it is very nice to see you. It has been too long," Optimus said, bending down to be at eye level with her. His voice was loud and powerful but also soothing.

Giselle smiled. "It's really nice to see all of you."

"Yeah, what happened? You broke up with your stupid boyfriend, not with us. You could still come around," Ratchet said, looking at Will. He turned away awkwardly.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Giselle laughed. "I promise to come see all of you more."

"We need to get started," Optimus said seriously. The other Autobots nodded.

He moved toward Sentinel and pulled the Matrix out of his chest. It was an odd shape, circular in the middle but ending in points on opposite ends. It was glowing a light blue. Everyone stared in hushed silence.

"Sentinel, I revive you!" Optimus' voice boomed in the space and he pushed the Matrix into the chest of the sleeping giant. Instantly his eyes popped open. His head snapped back and forth and he easily broke the bonds on the frame that had been holding him. He leaped at Optimus, knocking him to the ground. NEST soldiers held up their guns, ready to shoot.

"Hold your fire!" Colonel Lennox shouted, raising his arms.

"Sentinel, you are safe!" Optimus said, wrestling with Sentinel to defend his attacks. "You are on the planet Earth. These are humans, and they are our allies."

"The war! The war!" Sentinel cried out but he began to calm down.

The two alien robots stood up and Optimus grabbed the Matrix of Leadership, which was still floating next to them.

"The war is over," Optimus said sadly. "Cybertron is lost."

"No…" Sentinel breathed, looking away Even his whisper echoed in the large space.

"Earth is our home now," Optimus replied.

Sentinel's head snapped back. "What about the pillars?"

"We found five of the pillars, including the control pillar," Optimus answered.

"FIVE! We used to have hundreds!"

"Excuse me, excuse me," Director Mearing called out. "Sentinel, what are these pillars you talk of?"

"They are a type of space bridge, way ahead of your human technology. Able to bring resources through far reaches of space," the older Prime answered.

"Resources? And also guns, weapons, even soldiers. That sounds like the sort of thing you need to send through customs."

"They are our technology and do not belong to you."

Mearing shook her head. "Unfortunately, now they do. You cannot and will not have them back. It's a little thing called paperwork that separates us from the animals."

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed mine, human. The Decepticons must never know the pillars are here for it would mean the end of your world."

Sentinel and Mearing scowled at each other for a few moments until Optimus pulled Sentinel back. "Come, there is much to catch up on."

"Yeah, we should go," Lennox said, leading Giselle and the others away. He took them to a tiny office that was stacked high with books and files. Mearing sat behind the desk, and gestured to the two seats in front of her, where Carly and Sam sat down. Giselle stayed with Will in the back close to the door.

"Total nightmare file," she said, holding up a piece of paper and throwing it in her bag. Her assistant nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"YOU go home," Mearing answered. "We'll send you with Autobot protection."

"You expect me to just…leave? Forget about all of this? No, no way," Sam replied, sitting on the edge of his seat. Carly put a hand on his knee to try to reassure him.

"This is a job for highly specialized intelligence officers. Not for teenagers who used to have a cool car."

Giselle frowned. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" She remembered well Sam almost dying in the desert for the protection of Earth and all humans. He could be a hothead sometimes, but overall he was a good kid with a kind heart.

Mearing looked up at her briefly before refocusing on the young couple. "Look, Sam, you're a messenger. You've always been a messenger."

"He's a hero," Carly said, pulling him up to leave. Sam said nothing, in shock about the Director's statement.

"And what about Giselle?" Lennox asked.

"Who?" Mearing replied. Giselle slowly raised her hand. "Oh, right. What about her?"

Will sighed. "You don't think she needs protection?"

"No. Why would she? The Decepticons haven't attacked her; they have no reason to attack her. She's fine."

"Director Mearing…" Will started, but she waved him away, looking down at her desk.

"That will be all, Colonel."

Will looked over at Giselle, seeming very concerned, but she shrugged. She was nervous about the Decepticons being back and the new discoveries about the Autobots, but there was no reason for any of them to come after her. They walked out in silence.

The warehouse was empty now and every step echoed on the tile floors. Giselle felt like she had so many things to say to Will and yet nothing at all.

"So, uh, how have you been?" he asked slowly, seeming to have the same thoughts running through his head.

"I've been good," she answered, keeping her head down. Her heart didn't beat so fast if she wasn't looking at him.

"You still work at the navy yard?"

"No, they bought a building at Washington I over there now."

Lennox nodded his head. "That's great."

"Thanks. How about you?"

"Yeah, I've been good, too." He was keeping his head down, too. They walked up a flight of stairs and were getting close to the exit. He was walking slowly, and Giselle had to slow her steps to keep him from falling behind. "I've just been doing the usual, you know, missions and stuff with the Autobots."

"Out saving the world," Giselle smiled.

"I guess so."

At the door where they had come in, Will stopped and turned awkwardly toward her. Her heart felt like it was in her throat. She swallowed hard and tried to slow its beating. Why did she feel like a teenage girl? She was an adult. He was an ex-boyfriend. She could handle this. She took a deep breath and looked up fully into his face. His face looked disappointed and sad. She attempted a smile, hoping it didn't look as fake as it felt.

"Well, I guess I will see you later," she said.

"Yeah," Lennox replied, looking away. "You sure you're going to be ok?"

Giselle nodded. "Yes." She paused, looking around. It had been warm during the day, but the night had gotten chilly. She wrapped her arms across her chest, hugging herself tightly. "I, uh, just might need a ride home."

"What?" Will asked, confused.

Giselle started to laugh. Sam and Carly were already gone with Bumblebee. She had no car and no way to get anywhere.

"I rode with Sam and Carly," Giselle said.

"Oh, right," Will replied, a smile spreading across her face. "I can take care of that."


	5. Chapter 5

My P.O.V.  
It took a lot of convincing, but finally Will agreed to drop off me outside my apartment and not walk me up. He was definitely unhappy with it, but the last thing I wanted was an awkward goodbye at the door. Much less losing my resolve and inviting him to come in. It was hard enough to ride in the car next to him. Most of the travel was spent in silence, nothing to fill the void beyond the short directions to my apartment. It was so much like old times when they were together and yet so different. He reached out and gave me hand a squeeze as I was getting out the car. I felt the blood rush to my face and blushed tremendously, but I managed a quick smile and even quicker exit.

Home felt good. It had been a long and emotional day. I took a long bath, letting the hot water seep into all my tense muscles. Afterwards, I put on some pj's and socks. As I was passing by the window, I noticed a car sitting out front. It was Will. I couldn't help but smile. Deep down, I knew he would stay there all night to make sure I was ok. It made me feel happy and sad at the same time.

He was looking up at me, noticing the flutter in the window. I put one arm around my stomach and gave a small wave and smile, letting him know everything was ok. Then I shut the blinds. No one had noticed that I was pregnant not even him.

My body was painfully tired but my brain was fully awake with all the events that had happened that day. I laid down on the couch and watched late night television, letting my mind slip away. I was almost asleep when I heard my phone buzzing.

"Hello?" I asked, the sleep evident in my voice.

"Giselle, are you ok?" Dylan's voice snapped me back awake.

"Oh my God, Dylan. I am so sorry," I sat up, rubbing my face with my free hand.

"I waited at the restaurant for over an hour. Is everything alright?" He didn't sound angry, just concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I've just had…a very crazy day," I answered. "I am so sorry. I completely forgot we made dinner plans for tonight."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're ok." Him being so nice about it made me feel even more like a jerk. "Listen, I know how you can make it up to me, though."

"How?" I was happy he was giving me another chance.

"I have a dinner party tomorrow night. It's a work thing…you know, a lot of boring people like me. But I need someone there who has my back. To laugh at my bad jokes and make others believe I'm actually an interesting guy. Carly is coming, and I told her to invite Sam. It will be fun."

I laughed. "What time do I need to be there?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll send a car for you at 8."

"Ok, see you tomorrow. And Dylan, I really am very sorry. Thank you for being so nice about it."

"Well, I like to pretend to be a nice guy," he joked. "I'm looking forward to seeing you."

They hung up and I smiled, happy to have something nice to drift off to sleep to. After Dylan hung up, he grimaced. "You have no idea what you are in for, Giselle Amaro."

_

Few hours later

I woke up on the couch. My neck was stiff, I was still on the couch. The sun was barely casting light into my apartment, but it was indeed morning. The events of the previous day came rushing back. It gave me a headache. I slowly sat up, my body complaining against it. My eyes barely had a chance to focus when it came swooping at me.

It pointed a metal claw at me throat and hissed my name. "Gisssssssselleeee."

I was pinned to the couch, unable to breathe, unable to move. "Wh-Why are you here?"

Laserbeak grinned. "Oh, Gissssselleeee, poor thing. Don't you know? We need you to do something for us." Each word was drawn out and slithered out like a snake from its beak.

"What do you want?" A mere flick of its claw and it would slit my throat. I swallowed cautiously.

"The boy, Witwicky, he is up to something. We need you to find out what he knows."

"No," I shook my head, feeling my skin slide against the side of its claw. It was ice cold. "I won't help you."

It smiled again. Such an evil and yet knowing smile. "Oh yes you will. Because if you don't, they will die."It then pointed to my stomach, and then used its beak to nudge at my stomach knowing I was pregnant. Then it let go of me, swooping over to the window. I grasped my throat, surprised to find it still intact. It was waiting for me at the window. I cautiously stood up and closed the distance between us. I stood on my toes to look out the window so as to not have to get too close to it. Will was still out there in his car, but he was now asleep. His head was leaning against the steering wheel, his mouth open slightly. The window was open just a crack, enough to let some air in.

There was a buzzing sound close to my ear. Like a mosquito. I swiped it away, thinking it was a bug. Laserbeak grinned. "It won't go away so easily."

I scrunched my forehead, confused. I turned to see the buzzing sound came from no mosquito. It was a tiny, flying Decepticon. Its red eyes stared at her. It looked like a bee and had a stinger pointing out the back. "One for you…"

I took in a sharp breath, feeling the prick of the needle in my neck.

"And one for him."

Laserbeak opened the window slightly and the Decepticon flew out nimbly. I watched, panic rising within me, as it reached Will's car and slipped in through the window. It stung him also, but the small prick barely roused him from his sleep. His hand sleepily reached up and touched his neck before falling back down. He never even lifted his head.

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"It's a poison. In 12 hours, you will either give us what we want, or you, your sparkling, and the Colonel will be dead."  
I shook my head, anger practically boiling through my head. Tears welled up hot in my eyes, but I would not let them fall.

"Fine. I will do what you want." My words were said through clenched teeth.

"I knew you would see it our way. We will be watching you."

In an instant, it was gone. I inhaled deeply only to collapse my head in my hands, sobbing. I was being threatened with Will and our baby.

_  
3rd P.O.V.  
"Hi Sam." Her voice sounded strained on the phone, but Sam thought nothing of it. There was too much else on his mind.

"Hey Giselle, how's it going?"

"Good, good. I was just wondering…if you had found anything out…you know, about the Decepticons."

"Yeah, of course, we've been working on it all morning. Why don't you come over and we can go over it all?"

She hesitated. "Why don't you just…tell me what you've found out so far. You can tell me the rest later."

"No, Giselle, you don't understand. There's like a whole moon conspiracy and, and…" Sam got louder and spoke very fast when he got excited…"and it's just way too much to tell you about over the phone. So come on over. Simmons is on his way, too."

She reluctantly agreed, the sick feeling in her stomach only getting worse.

_

Later in Sam's Apartment

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Some things never changed, like Simmons. His sniveling voice and sarcastic smile were the exact same as when she had last seen him nearly three years ago. He was sitting in the middle of about ten computer and tv screens. His assistant, Dutch, smiled at her from a seat next to him.

"Agent Simmons. Or shall I say ex-Agent Simmons," she managed a smile. "How is life post Sector 7?"

"Life has been good, my old friend. Life has been good. Have you read my book?"

"Well, I thought about it, and then I realized I had many other much more important and fascinating things to do."

"Ah ha!" Simmons laughed. "Touche."

"Giselle, glad you could make it," Sam said. Bumblebee was sitting in the middle of the room. He waved hello.

"You live here, Sam?" she asked, in awe of the beautiful apartment.

"Yeah. Well, my girlfriend pays for most of the rent…and utilities, and food, and everything else. But yeah, this is where we live."

"Nice," Giselle breathed. She had worked for six years as at NCIS and couldn't afford anything near that beautiful.

"So, anyways, you can sit down here. We were just talking about this whole moon conspiracy."

"There are a lot of dead astronauts. Apparently they are very bad drivers," Simmons chipped in.

"And, and the Russian space program was shut down in 1972, but Brains found two of the Cosmonauts that were scheduled to fly on that mission alive and here in the United States," Sam said excitedly. "We're going to go meet with them."

Although Giselle hated the real reason she was here, her interest was certainly perked. "What do you think all this means?"

"I don't know yet," Sam replied. "But here, take a look at this…" He handed her some papers from the company he worked for. "This is the guy's file, the guy that was killed yesterday. Apparently he was doing some cover-up for the Decepticons. It's all right here in his records…"

Sam was leaning over her, pointing out the lines of code that showed where Mr. Wang had altered it, when Carly walked in. They both looked up, startled. Bumblebee tried to stand up, hit the ceiling, and knocked down the chandelier. It shattered to the ground. He put his head down sheepishly.

Carly gave them all a surprised look. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Who are you?" Simmons asked.

"Who are you?" Carly replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Who is that?" Simmons asked again, turning to Sam. "Dutch, frisk her."

Dutch gave a small smile. "Certainly."

Carly held up her hand. "Don't touch me." She turned to Sam also, still waiting for an answer. "Sam?"

"Angel, darling, I was working," Sam replied.

She shook her head and started walking up the stairs. Sam ran to follow her.

"She lives here?" Simmons asked incredulously. "Dutch, you missed your chance."

"I have a girlfriend," Dutch answered, shrugging.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Innnndiiiiaaaa." Dutch stretched out the name, knowing it sounded as stupid and made up as it was. Giselle tried to conceal a smile.

Sam and Carly's heated voices came from upstairs for another ten minutes while the others waited awkwardly in the living room. As they came back down the stairs, she had changed into a beautiful blue dress. Sam was still pleading his case, but she obviously wasn't listening.

"So I guess you're not coming either?" Carly interrupted him to face Giselle.

"Uh, to what?" she asked, surprised.

"To Dylan's dinner party."

Giselle took in a sharp breath. She couldn't believe she had forgotten a second time in a row about meeting Dylan for dinner. "Oh my God. I…I don't know." Her mind was buzzing. It immediately went to the poison flowing through her and Will's veins. She also wasn't going to lose their baby. However, Laserbeak had said within 12 hours. That gave her until 7 pm to do what it asked. Dylan said the car for her would arrive at 8. "Yeah, I'll be there, Carly. Just tell him I might be a little late."

"Good," Carly replied. "At least SOMEBODY keeps their promises." She gave a long stare at Sam before walking out the door. Sam gave them all a helpless look before running after her.

"Let's pack it up," Simmons said quietly. "We need to go find those Cosmonauts."

"You think Sam is still coming?" Giselle asked.

Simmons nodded. "If I know that kid at all, it's that he just can't get enough of alien robots."

Bumblebee looked sad but nodded. Giselle felt bad for him. She used to know somebody else like that very well.


	6. Chapter 6

My P.O.V.  
Meeting with the Cosmonauts had not gone as smoothly as we had hoped, but we had gotten what they went after. I shuddered, even in the warmth of the late fall afternoon, as my mind tossed over everything we had learned. The Decepticons had all the other pillars. Sentinel was the key. They needed to find and protect Sentinel Prime.

I was wrestling with the guilt that had started eating me away. I had betrayed everyone, including myself. I checked my watch. It was 6:35 pm. My time was almost done. Relief flooded through me.

"Hey Giselle!" Sam called. He ran over from where had been talking with Simmons. "We found Sentinel. He's not far. Come on, we have to go!"

I shook my head. "I'm not coming."

Sam looked confused. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not coming."

"Are you crazy? You can't leave now!"

My phone rang. "Go on without me, Sam." He stood in one place, shocked, as I walked away to answer my phone.

"Hi Dylan! I was just about to head home and get ready for your dinner party," I said, real happiness edging into my voice.

"You can't leave now." His tone was strange and very serious, his words echoing Sam's.

"Huh?"

"You have to stay with Sam. You have more work to do."

I understood his words, but I still couldn't believe what he was saying. "What are you talking about, Dylan?"

"You heard me."

I took a deep breath, realization settling through my body. My voice dropped to a whisper. "You work for the Decepticons?" my body practically shook with anger. "You've been behind all of this?"

"And now you work for them, too. We needed someone with a certain…leverage…on the NEST commander." Even with the sarcasm heavy in his voice, he sounded monotonous, uncaring, robotic. Much like the Decepticons he had come to serve.

"No," I replied. "I got the information. I did what you wanted. I'm done now."

"You will what I say or they will die!" The sudden rise in his voice made her gasp. "Or would you prefer to sentence your one true love to death? Along with your kid"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked softly. I clenched my jaw to keep my voice from trembling.

"You will call your little boyfriend and tell him that you are taking the I-95 back to base with Sentinel."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do it. You'd better hurry if you're going to catch Sam." The line clicked dead. I rubbed my forehead trying to make sense of everything. Could he SEE me? I twirled around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Bumblebee was zooming by. I snapped back into action, waving him down.

"Change your mind?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here," I replied, climbing into the passenger side.

Sam could see something was very wrong with me, but he didn't even have time to think about it before we sped away.

We found Sentinel easily. As Sam stepped away to call Director Mearing, I took a deep breath and dialed a familiar phone number.

"Giselle, where are you?" His voice was concerned.

"Will, I'm with Sam. We have Sentinel." I sounded emotionless.

"Oh God, Giselle, I really didn't want you to get involved in this," Colonel Lennox sighed heavily. He still cared about me. That made this hurt even more. "OK, tell me where you are and Optimus and I will meet you on your way back."

"We're taking interstate 95 back to headquarters." I kept my words to as few as possible, scared if I spoke too much it would give away that I was lying.

"Alright, we're on our way. And Giselle…be careful."

_  
3rd P.O.V.

"I will be. You too." Will hung up the phone. His thoughts were always with Giselle. He knew she didn't understand that, and that was why she had left him, but it would never change how he felt about her.

"Colonel, where am I to meet them?" Optimus was standing close to Will.

"Oh, uh, they're taking I-95."

"Are you sure? My internal mapping system says that the interstate 235 is the better route back to base."

Will shook his head. "That's what she said, so that's the route they're taking."

"Yes, sir," Optimus replied, nodding. He turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming with you," Will said.

"No, Colonel. You stay here and wait for our return. I will meet the others and help protect Sentinel en route back to headquarters."

Reluctantly, Will agreed. He watched Optimus transform into his Peterbilt truck mode and drive away.

_  
My P.O.V.  
I hated myself. As we were speeding down interstate 235, I absolutely hated myself. I wished I had never met Dylan Gould. I wished I had never run into Sam that day. I wished so many things.

I was still riding in the passenger seat next to Sam in Bumblebee. Ratchet sped alongside next to us. Simmons and his assistant were behind us in a lavish and very expensive car. I stared out the window, letting my mind blur our surroundings.

However, I still had no idea why I needed to lie to Will about what route they were taking. Why was it so important for them to not know what road they were on?

Soon, I found out. Three black SUV's were dodging in and out of traffic. Everyone immediately knew they were Decepticons.

"Go, go, go," Sam said nervously.

As if they weren't already going fast enough, Bumblebee sped up. We were now at over 100 mph. I anxiously gripped the seat and turned to watch the Decepticons behind us. They were quickly catching up.

I watched in horror as the Decepticons transformed into their full alien form. One of them pulled Simmons out of his car. I watched him roll on the pavement.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, but there was nothing we could do. We had to keep going.

_  
3rd P.O.V.

Sam clutched the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. He was terrified, although he never tried to let it show. He immediately thought of Carly, wishing the last time he saw her they had not been fighting. Wishing he had gone with her. Hoping the last words he would ever say to her were not angry words.

It happened so fast neither of them had a chance to even react. One of the Decepticons shot down the road signs, blocking the entire highway in front of them. Bumblebee was going too fast to stop. One second Giselle was sitting in the car, and the next she was flying through the air. The wind hit her face with such an intensity that it took her breath away. She couldn't even scream. Her eyes could only see the black pavement coming closer and closer. And before she could blink again, she was back in the car, sitting in the passenger seat. Her head snapped back against the head rest. Sam was still screaming beside her. Bumblebee had transformed into his alien form and jumped over the road block, but in the process had to eject his passengers. He had grabbed them before they hit the ground and returned them to their places as he transformed back into the Camaro. He came to a stop, trying to let the two catch their breath.

Sentinel was still speeding up ahead of them. Ratchet was following closely behind him.

"Ok," Sam breathed. "Let's get back to base."

As they sped through the city streets, Giselle practically cried when she saw the Department of Health and Human Services come into view. They were almost safe.

Two of the Decepticons were still pursuing them, and Ironhide came out to greet them. Giselle relaxed in her seat as they pulled through the gates. Bumblebee came to a skidding stop in front of the large building. Will was running towards her, and she leapt out of the car and into his arms. He held her tightly, stroking her hair.

"Are you ok?" he asked, pulling her back to look at her.

'"Yes, I'm fine," Giselle nodded. His hands were on her cheeks, cradling her face. She leaned into him. He was so strong, so SAFE. She never felt safer than when she was with him. She buried her head into his shoulder, letting the feeling overwhelm her. Why did she ever leave?

Ironhide had returned, the two Decepticons now dead. Sentinel was towering over them, his blue eyes glowing.

"Lennox!" Sam ran towards them. "You need to protect Sentinel. He's the key to the whole thing."

Will pulled away but kept a hand on her waist. "Ironhide, protect Sentinel. Get him locked up inside."

Ironhide nodded. "Consider it done."

"Indeed I am the key," Sentinel's voice boomed. "What you need to understand, Autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made…with Megatron."

Before anyone could move, Sentinel cocked his gun and shot Ironhide. It felt as if the world stopped then. Everything was slow motion. Her good friend through many trials, Ironhide, withered on the ground. Sentinel was shooting at everything and everyone.

"Get down!" Will shouted. He grabbed Giselle's shirt and pulled her to the ground, then practically dragged her behind a wall, trying to shield her from the blasts. "Everybody get back!"

"Bee!" Sam hollered as Bumblebee and Sentinel began shooting at each other. Will grabbed him on their way to shelter and pulled him to safety also. Emma looked over and saw him huddled close by, the look on his face showing what they were all feeling.

"Rally all NEST forces back to the base!" Lennox yelled at a nearby soldier. He looked over at Giselle, her face frozen into shock and confusion.

"Giselle!" He shook her shoulders, trying to get her to focus. "Giselle, you need to get out of here!"

Sentinel had blasted into the NEST headquarters. He was going after the pillars. There were many wounded men lying on the ground. She was staring at all of them, her hand partially covering her open mouth.

"Giselle, look at me!" Finally she met his eyes. "Do you hear me?"

She shook her head in acknowledgement.

He took a deep breath. "Good. I have to try to get to Sentinel. Go home, ok? Pack a bag, get out of town. I will call you later."

Again, a slow nod. He wished she would say something. He wished he had more time but there was none. He gave her shoulders one last squeeze, then turned and ran off.

It seemed as if each second lasted forever. She couldn't move, she couldn't think. The _betrayal _of Sentinel_._ But there was something deeper than that stirring within her. Optimus was the only one powerful enough to stop Sentinel, but he wasn't here. Because she had lied to him. It was because of her. SHE had let this happen.

She looked around again at the soldiers lying on the ground. Most were wounded, some were not moving. There were more gunshots and explosions coming from inside the building. More screams. She leaned over and threw up.


End file.
